


Partners in crime

by LexxieKra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexxieKra/pseuds/LexxieKra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bank robbing is one way to live<br/>(meh? morning drabble)<br/>inspired by parnters in crime mep on youtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in crime

Staring at the steering wheel, you found yourself jumping at every little noise. The sirens in the distance, the sound of your heart in your throat, and the currently very annoying moans coming from the back seat. You turned around in the driver's seat and glared, not that id did any good, since all you could see was Eridan’s back from where he straddled Sollux’s lap. You turned back around and glared at your knuckles, eyes glancing up and down the alley waiting for the figure of your best friend and his girlfriend to appear. You felt a tightness in your stomach, they had been gone too long, Equius knew where to meet up, so did Aradia. You glanced at the pile of backpacks filled with money in the backseat, before returning to searching the alley way. You saw shadows move on the street ahead of you, pulling out your gun, you ducked and waited, getting the boys attention, both of them drew their guns and watched the shadow get bigger before the figures turned into the alley way. all you held your breath as the figure approached the car, Equius and Aradia came into view, another siren joining the ones in the distance as they slid into the car, tossing the bags into the back seat, you floored it out of the alley and down a back road, you could see the lights of the cars that the sirens belonged to in the distance. the feeling in your stomach didn’t go away until you were pulling into the driveway of the safehouse. The slide opening and you could see the glare of one of the striders shades before you had even made it out of the car. You all grabbed your bags, Equius and Aradia going in first, followed by you, Eridan and Sollux, all of you tossed your bags onto the couch were Karkat and Dirk sat, Equius, Dave and Damara crowded around Aradia, and when you seen the blood soaking through her shirt sleeve, you crowded too. the bullet had grazed her, it was a little deep, but after a few stitches from Dirk and a lot of sibling worry from Damara, you were making your way to the garage, where the new cars waited. Splitting into two groups, you all climbed in and drove. by the time you made it to and past the california border, you had heard about your group's activities on every radio station you tried. You could hear the cheers from Dirks car in front of you fall through your open windows with the summer california air. Everything was going to be alright


End file.
